


Sick

by Toe_Beans_haha



Category: Splatoon
Genre: My tummy, RIP, The restroom has become my home
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 07:36:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21194003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toe_Beans_haha/pseuds/Toe_Beans_haha
Summary: Aloha's stomach hurts like hell. What shall the s4 do?





	Sick

"Aloha Oooopen the friggen dooooor" Mask yelled. Aloha sighed. His stomach was killing him. It had hurt so baad. He flushed the toilet and went out to meet the other s4. He opened the door to see Mask, Skull, and an angry looking Army. 

"We called you like twenty times!" Army yelled.

"Sorry... Its just-"

"Your stomach" Skull inquired.

"How did you know?"

"The way you're clenching you stomach and how you flushed the toilet before we came." They all stared at Skull.

"Aloha! Why didnt you tell us?"

"Cuz. My residence is now the restroom." No joke. It was that bad. It was more like a come and go sympthom however. He had also gotten thinner which ment that he wasn't eating properly.

"I'm gonna take care of you" Army huffed. "You being sick means we can't have proper meetings!"

"I'll staaayyy toooo. Alohaaaa has the goood gamess"

"Sure it'll burn time." Skull agreed.

"Then it's settled. Operation Aloha Get Well is under way!" As Aloha slowly trots to the restroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Not only his... But mine :(


End file.
